Resgatando Trubel
by Hermione Burkhardt
Summary: (Spoiler episódios 5x01 e 5x02) Desde que Trubel fora sequestrada, Nick agora tem a ideia insana de resgatar a amiga e jovem Grimm. Será que Nick vai conseguir ser o herói de Trubel ?


_**Nota da autora : Voltei, pessoas ! Nossa, galera o que foi essa premiere da quinta temporada de Grimm ?! Alguém já se recuperou ? ! Bom, desde que eu vi sábado o promo do episódio dessa semana, o 5x02 e eu tou desesperada pra ver o reencontro entre Nick e Trubel, bom... aqui estou ! Eu sei, eu tenho escrito um bocado Nick e Trubel, mas prometo que minha próxima fic será uma Nick e Adalind ^^ Então... vamos que vamos e espero que gostem da fic ^^**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Grimm não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, Nick e Trubel seriam irmãos e a Juliette teria sido morta logo na primeira temporada u.u Estou escrevendo isso apenas por diversão.**_

 _ **Sumário : Depois que Trubel desapareceu, Nick começou a ter a ideia louca e insana de resgatar a jovem grimm e melhor amiga dele. Será que Nick vai conseguir ser o herói da Trubel ?**_

Resgatando Você

Nick estava perdido. O Grimm perdeu a esposa, perdeu a mãe e agora... perdeu até a melhor amiga para agentes do FBI ? Como diabos ele deixou as coisas fugirem tanto do controle ? A agente Chavez agora se encontrava ao seu lado, morta, e agora Nick não tinha a mínima ideia onde estava o corpo de Juliette, ou a cabeça da mãe ou, para medo dele, nem sabia aonde Trubel estava . Nick nem queria pensar que estavam machucando Trubel, ou ele iria ficar ainda mais louco do que já estava.

-Calma Nick, respira.-Nick dissera a si mesmo, procurando respirar bem fundo e se acalmar. Para deixar tudo ainda mais tenso, ele tinha acabado de sair do hospital. Adalind tinha dado a luz a sua filha, a pequena Kelly. Sim, por essa ele não esperava, a sua filha ter o nome da sua mãe. Tudo bem, voltando á realidade, Nick agora saabia aonde Trubel estava. -Isso ! Agora sei onde a Trubel está!-Nick disse a si mesmo, respirando mais aliviado. Ele imediatamente ligara para Rosalee.

-Alô ? Rosalee ? É o Nick.

-Nick ! Alguma novidade ? Já descobriu onde a Trubel está ?!- Rosalee perguntara do outro lado da linha, com a voz agitada.

-Sim, acho que já sei onde ela está, estou indo para lá agora mesmo. Avisa ao Monroe que ele não pode vir para cá de jeito nenhum e nem você pode vir também !-Nick disse a Rosalee, com a voz tensa.

-Mas Nick... e se for … uma armadilha ? Pelo amor de Deus, Nick, cuidado !-Rosalee disse, preocupada.

-Eu sempre me cuido, Rosalee. Eu e a Trubel vemos vocês daqui a pouco, até já.-Nick desligara o telefone respirou fundo e subiu as escadas do armazém, abrindo todas as portas e começando a procurar por Trubel.-Trubel ?-Nick abrira uma das portas. Nada. Ele abriu a porta seguinte.-Trubel ?!- Nick gritara, já nervoso e passando a mão pelos cabelos, um tique que ele tinha quando ficava muito nervoso. Até que Nick ouvira alguém murmurando algo que ele não conseguia entender.

-Trubel !-Ele correra até o final do corredor, para onde estava mais ou menos a última porta. Para sua raiva, a porta estava trancada.-Merda !-Murmurou, baixinho, jogando seu corpo contra a porta, até que, na segunda tentativa, a porta se abrira. O que Nick vira fez com que ele deixasse o ódio aparecesse em seu rosto.

Trubel estava amarrada e amordaçada e tinha alguns ferimentos bem feios no rosto, na testa e no abdômen. O que diabos fizeram com ela ? Seja quem for, Nick com certeza iria arrancar as cabeças de quem se atrevera a deixar sua amiga assim.

-Ei, vai com calma !- Nick dizia a Trubel, enquanto a desamarrara e tirava a mordaça de sua boca e dava um forte abraço na garota.-Está tudo bem agora, Trubel, está tudo bem, estou aqui.-Nick dizia , respirando mais calmo, enquanto ele tirava Trubel daquele lugar horrível e saiam do prédio.-Eu achei que nunca mais ia te ver de novo, Nick!- Trubel disse a Nick, com uma voz fraca e se segurando para não chorar na frente dele.

Nick dera uma risadinha e ajudou a garota a se apoiar nele, já que Trubel ainda tinha um pé que estava torcido.-Até parece que vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, baixinha ! Anda, vamos lá para casa.- Nick ajudara Trubel a entrar no carro e meio minuto depois, os dois já estavam na casa que agora era só dele. Nick não poderia deixar de sentir uma sensação de vazio quando entrou em casa e encontrou só o silêncio.

\- Nick, porque está sendo tão legal comigo ? Achei que ia me odiar pra sempre agora. Ai !-Trubel perguntou a Nick, arqueando uma sobrancelha e sentindo dor depois, ao tentar apoiar o pé torcido no chão. Nick ajudou Trubel a subir as escadas e a levou até o antigo quarto de hóspedes, onde a garota ficara quando ficou hospedada na casa dele pela última vez.-Prontinho.- Nick dissera, com um pequeno sorriso.

E com um olhar de censura e um suspiro cansado, Nick completou-E vai começar com esse papo de novo, Trubel ? Primeiro: Lembra do que eu te disse naquela primeira noite que você tentou fugir daqui ? Eu gosto de ter outro Grimm por perto. Segundo : Quase fiquei louco quando acordei em casa e não te achei em lugar nenhum. Terceiro : Eu nunca, nunca deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com você, garota !- Ele dissera, abraçando Trubel outra vez.

Foi aí que a garota começou a chorar, não de medo, mas de alívio, por agora estar bem e estar segura com seu amigo, mentor e , porque não ?, um irmão mais velho que ela nunca teve. Trubel abraçara Nick de volta, começando a sentir que seu medo estava indo embora, agora que estava a salvo. - Você me faz sentir como se eu fosse criança de novo, sabia, Nick ?- Trubel dissera, soltando uma fungada e uma meia risada.

Nick riu junto e disse a ela :- Então que bom que está segura agora, pequena princesa guerreira. Volto já.- Nick deu um beijinho na testa de Trubel e desceu as escadas, indo até a cozinha, onde ficava o kit de primeiros socorros. Ele ligaria para Monroe e Rosalee mais tarde, quando Trubel estivesse mais calma e dormindo. Nick voltara para o quarto onde Trubel estava, trazendo a caixa de primeiros socorros e segurando uma bandeja com um monte de comida gostosa.

-Oh, pode comer depois que eu limpar esses ferimentos de você. Relaxa , não vai doer.- Nick disse a Trubel, sorrindo levemente, enquanto começava a limpar os ferimentos que estavam na garota., começando pelos ferimentos na testa e no rosto, que parecia ser onde eles mais tinham batido nela.-Ai !- Trubel fizera uma careta, ao sentir o ardor do cicatrizante de cirurgia que Nick colocara em um algodão e agora passava bem delicadamente em seu rosto.- Ai Trubel, nem estou fazendo tanta força assim, pode parar !- Nick disse a Trubel, fazendo cara feia, o que fez a garota soltar uma risada.

-Prontinho, agora sim acho que terminei tudo !- Ele acrescentou, depois que fez dois curativos em Trubel : um no rosto e outro no braço.-Tinha alguma formação em enfermagem e eu não sabia, Nick ?-Trubel perguntou a Nick, arqueando uma sobrancelha e começando a comer a comida que o grimm tinha trazido para ela. Tão logo Trubel acabou de comer, ela começou a ficar com sono.-Nick ? Fica aqui comigo só essa noite ? Não quero pensar naquele lugar que... que...-Trubel disse, baixinho. E balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer o horror que passou enquanto estava sequestrada pelos agentes da FBI.-Claro que fico, garota, afasta um pouquinho aí.- Nick disse, com um leve sorriso, enquanto colocava um dos braços ao redor do ombro de Trubel, enquanto a garota se ajeitava melhor, para não ficar desconfortável e descansando no abraço do melhor amigo.

-Melhor ?-Nick perguntou, começando a fazer um leve cafuné no curto cabelo de Trubel e também começando a sentir algum sono. Mal ele começara a fazer um leve carinho no topo da cabeça da amiga, a garota logo adormeceu.-Ela devia estar cansada mesmo.- Nick disse, baixinho, rindo, enquanto tentava sair do quarto de Trubel sem acordá-la.

Afinal, ele ainda tinha que ligar para os amigos e avisar que Trubel estava segura.-Oi Monroe, você e a Rosalee ainda estão acordados ?-Nick perguntou a Monroe, depois que ele saiu do quarto de Trubel e foi para a sala e ligou para o amigo. Sabia que a essa altura, ele e Rosalee estavam fechando a loja.- Sim Nick, o que diabos aconteceu agora ? Ah não, não, não não ! Não vai me dizer que... ?!- Monroe já ia perguntando, e pensando que o pior tinha acontecido com Trubel.

-Não, cara, a Trubel felizmente está bem, consegui encontrar ela.- Nick disse, soltando um suspiro pesado. Ele estava mesmo cansado, muita coisa tinha acontecido nas últimas horas.

\- Graças á Deus, Nick ! Podemos falar com ela ? Estamos indo aí !- Rosalee disse, soltando um suspiro de alívio e Nick podia ouvir Monroe indo pegar algo e ligando o carro dele.-Não Rosalee, estamos bem, obrigado. A Trubel está descansando agora, foi um dia longo para ela. Amanhã vamos aí. E ainda temos que ir no hospital e perguntar quando podemos trazer a Adalind e a bebê para casa. Qualquer coisa ligo mais tarde, boa noite.- Nick se despediu de seus amigos, desligando o telefone. Amanhã na delegacia ele contava a Hank que Trubel estava bem.

Soltando um enorme bocejo, Nick guardou o celular no bolso e foi ver como Trubel estava. A garota dormia profundamente e, para seu alívio, não estava tendo nenhum pesadelo. Sorrindo, Nick pegou um edredom no guardarroupa, cobriu Trubel, fechou a cortina do quarto e apagou a luz.-Durma bem, pequena princesa guerreira.-Nick disse baixinho, com um leve sorriso e fechou a porta do quarto da garota e foi para o próprio quarto. Agora Nick sabia que não podia deixar que mais ninguém que ele amasse fosse tirado de perto dele.

 _ **Nota da autora : Então é isso gente é assim como mais ou menos imagino que vai ser o esperado reencontro entre Nick e Trubel no episódio dessa semana ! Eu sei, a fic ficou uma droga, mas eu espero mesmo que gostem, eu quase chorei a escrevendo. Fala sério, quem não queria ter um amigo assim como o Nick ? Aiai 3 Espero que tenham gostado da fic e até a próxima ^^**_


End file.
